The Administrative Core of "Lipid Peroxidation and Antioxidant Mechanisms" provides scientific and administrative direction for all aspects of the Program Project. Ned A. Porter, Ph. D. will head the Core. He will be aided by an Office Assistant, Ms. Marianne Beebe. This Core provides essential administrative services for the overall grant. Ms. Beebe will give priority to preparation of fiscal and technical reports, working with the accounting offices in the College of Arts and Science and the School of Medicine. The Core will prepare and assemble materials required for the annual progress reports and will ensure all additional NIEHS and institutional reporting requirements concerning the Program's activities are fulfilled in a timely manner. Ms. Beebe schedules monthly Program Project Research Meetings for all participants. A "presenter" from each Project provides updates on the ongoing science in their particular project at these meetings. Ms. Beebe also schedules bimonthly P.I. Strategy and Tactics meetings and a monthly campuswide Forum on Oxidative Injury. Ms. Beebe makes arrangements for the annual External Advisory Board Meeting. All of the Board members are eminent scholars who have expertise in the general area of research of the Program Project. Two Vanderbilt University Internal Advisors, Carmelo Rizzo, and F. Peter Guengerich meet regularly with members of the Program Project. Both Advisors have active research laboratories and extensive experience with NIEHS supported programs. The Administrative Core also utilizes a Program Project Biostatistician (Yu Shyr, Ph. D.) to help with all of the scientific projects. Dr. Shyr is an internationally known expert in the field and is a Professor of Preventive Medicine at Vanderbilt.